Choices
by ImmaBee
Summary: Two-Bit took a deep breath, braced himself for the worst and opened the door. Dallas stepped in holding the limp crying body of the youngest member of the gang... first fanfic, should I continue? Johnny and Dally never died.


Somewhere in the very back of his mind his brain was screaming at him to sober up before they got home, yet his body refused to respond to this urgent need. Soda was not going to be best pleased seeing his 17-year-old brother 100% inebriated and the thought of Darry's face made Ponyboy want to just sit down on the road and pass out right here and now.

At that moment he lost his footing and was around an inch away from the ground when Two-Bits arms caught him around the waist and yanked him into a standing position before he could blink.

"Fuck Ponyboy… how much did you drink at Buck's?" Two-bit said trying to sound as serious as he could under the situation. If it was up to him he would let Ponyboy crawl his way home watching and laughing as he went but he knew that Darry would kick his arse if he found out. Ponyboy became hysterical and nearly fell again, Two-bit was trying as hard as he could to keep the kid up by holding him around the waist.

"…not much…n-n-nnot much…" is all Two-bit could hear through his fit of hysterics. They both knew that was a lie. When Two-bit walked into Buck's the last person he expected to see there was the kid. He was talking to some girls with a large bottle of vodka in his hand. Unfortuantly this completely ruined Two-bits plans as he had to attend to the boy and get him home before getting thrashed himself. The worst thing was Two-bit knew Ponyboy was forbidden to go to Buck's and he was rather nervous about how Darrell was going to handle the information.

They were approaching the front gate of the Curtis' home, Two-bit could hear Steve yelling at Soda calling him a "fucking no good cheat" and the laughter of Dallas and Johnny following. Well maybe that was a good thing? Maybe Darry wasn't home or asleep or something.

"T-tt-two- bit…I don't think I should go in just yy-yyyet" Ponyboy was swaying backwards and forwards and before Two-bit could react properly, Pony lurched forward and through his guts up. The noise was horrible, Two-bit could handle sick but retching was another story. Without thinking he let go of the boy and let him be sick on all fours whilst checking he hadn't been vomited on. Luckily there was no damage done. He took pity on the kid, Ponyboy had given up on hysterics and decided that sobbing was a better approach.

"Come on kid, stand up…we have to get inside and bud you gotta stop cryin', Darry's gonna think I beat you or something" Two-bit was rubbing Pony's back and holding his bangs out of his eyes. Ponyboy was blank, he was beyond caring about what Darry and Soda would say. He just wanted to be inside and be in the comfort of his own home. It was only then that Pony realised he was crying and he couldn't think why. I guess he was just overwhelmed but when he tried to stand up his body wouldn't move. He couldn't believe it, he was so smashed his body had stopped responding to his brain. Pony fell from his knees and hands and resorted to laying face first in his own sick.

"Shit Pony!!" Two-bit was quick to act holding his head up out of the sick and checked if he was still conscience. "Pony? Pony! Come on kid, can you tell much you have had to drink?". Through choked up tears, Two-bit heard something that sounded like a 'alotta vodkaaa' That couldn't be right though, Pone wasn't a drinker. What was he doing drinking hardcore spirits in excess? More to the point, what was he doing at Buck's in the first place? But those questions would have to be answered in the morning, if he hadn't been killed by Darry before hand.

Shit. Two-bit couldn't hold Pony's head back, pick him up and then carry him inside. He was going to have to call for help. Thinking hard he thought Dally would be the best to call out for under the circumstances.

"Dally!!!!! Dally you need to come out here right now!" yelled Two-bit who was trying to sound more excited then scared in order not to lure out the gang, hopefully they would think there was a hot broad walking past or something. He turned his head quickly when he heard the screen door open, only to see a very laid back Dallas Winston leaning casually against the door frame.

"Dally, quickly come over here and pick Pone up. We need to get him inside" Two-bit said still stroking the barey consciene teen's back.

"What's wrong with 'im? Bloody Soc's alw-" Dallas we interrupted when Pony expelled his guts again. Dally slowly approached the hurling boy with the smuggest look Two-Bit had ever seen.

"Drunk?....ha….Darry is not gonna be happy. Stupid kid" Dally went to pick up Pony scopping him up in his arms effortlessly and headed towards the door with Two-Bitt trying to clean up the vomit of his face.

"Oi, Two-Bit open the door!", Two-Bit took a deep breath, braced himself for the worst and opened the door. Dallas stepped in holding the limp crying body of the youngest member of the gang.


End file.
